


Kicking Up Dust

by happy_harkey_choco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bitter ending, I don't see this happening in canon, M/M, This ship doesn't exist ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_harkey_choco/pseuds/happy_harkey_choco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is Asahi, but Ennoshita is just Ennoshita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking Up Dust

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I know, this is the first fic on AO3 for this ship- I mean, it's pretty much a crack ship at this point.
> 
> ...Aaaand, of course, it's my first Haikyuu fic. xD This probably set in some kind of AU where Daichi never gets injured and Ennoshita doesn't get called in. I'm not exactly sure to be honest.
> 
> I'm not very good at writing introductions or scene transitions, so I just kept things quick to make it easier for myself. I hope the fic is enjoyable anyway! Have fun crying with me ;A; lol.

Ennoshita was peaceful, sitting in the back of the Karasuno bus. The only people awake were himself, and Takeda-Sensei far away at the front, driving them all safely back to Miyagi prefecture. Unfortunately, any conversation with him was rendered impossible by the distance between them, and besides, Ennoshita knew everyone was tired and he didn't want to wake them up.

He just couldn't help but feel bitter about the fact that he didn't feel very tired at all. No, Ennoshita hadn't been called in to play for the whole match, and was stuck watching everyone else- stuck thinking that if he was a little better, if he'd trained a just a little harder, he would be able to stand beside everyone else in the real games that actually mattered.

Deflated, Ennoshita glanced to the side, where Azumane was hunched over in his seat. Sitting beside him, and breathing ever so quietly, was Azumane Asahi, the team's ace. Azumane Asahi, who could break through the strongest of defences, who could overcome any challenge that faced him; he was a regular on the Karasuno team, and he was never sitting with Ennoshita, out on the sidelines. Ennoshita sighed, leaning his forhead against the window, wondering why he had suddenly got so jealous about something like this. It was a bit of a joke, really.

"Ennoshita..."

At the sound of his name, Ennoshita looked back to his side- he thought Asahi wanted his attention, but it looked like he was still asleep. Ennoshita's eyebrow raised, and he started to wonder what was happening in his teammate's head.

Asahi swayed closer, his brown hair flopping down a little way as his head landed on Ennoshita's shoulder. A frown formed on Ennoshita's face and he shifted around, trying to get Asahi to lean to the other side, but Asahi just fell right back onto him. Ennoshita rolled his eyes, and resigned himself to getting lied on. He supposed he would appreciate the favour of a shoulder to rest against on if he fell asleep on someone. Asahi was still mumbling a little, but it didn't seem to be anything really worth paying attention to- something about food maybe, or-

"I... Love you... Enno-Chan."

Ennoshita looked down in shock, staring at Asahi's innocent, sleeping face. He supposed this gave him a slightly better idea of what was going on in this dream, not that he was really sure he actually wanted to know anymore.

He didn't even notice it when Asahi's arm snaked across his waist, starting to cuddle him protectively like a second seatbelt- Ennoshita was too concerned with the fact that Asahi apparently loved him. And also the fact he was sure Asahi was dating Nishinoya.

Azumane and Nishinoya seemed very close, in Ennoshita's eyes, especially when he compared their relationship to that of their other friends on the team. Noya, especially, seemed to be much more affectionate with Asahi than he did with- Tanaka, for instance. Despite the fact the two of them were pressed up against each other and snoring loudly.

Ennoshita kept trying to think about it, to figure it all out in his head, but more he tried to do so the more it felt like it none of it made sense.

Maybe... it was one of those dreams, those dreams where your brain decides you have feelings for someone you totally don't see in that way? Happened to everyone, right? Even to Ennoshita himself a few times. Maybe Ennoshita had even had that kind of dream about Asahi, not that he remembered it.

He hoped that was all it was. Asahi seemed to be desperate to destroy that hope, though, because he was now holding onto Ennoshita tightly and nuzzling his forehead into his neck like some kind of large, bearded kitten. Ennoshita could only groan and try and shove Asahi off, but to no avail; Asahi, unsurprisingly, had a pretty strong grip.

-

Luckily enough, Asahi had moved off of Ennoshita before he woke up- He wasn't sure what he would've said to Asahi if he'd woken up cuddling Ennoshita like a teddy bear. To say the least, it would have been slightly awkward.

When everyone got off the bus, he called out quietly to Nishinoya, remembering his questions about the relationship between the libero and the team's ace.

"Noya!" He hissed, beckoning the boy over with a hand. Nishinoya ambled over and looked up at him with a smile, everyone else trailing away towards the gym.

"What's up, Ennoshita?"

"Are you- um..." He faltered, unable to help feeling like he was prying. But Noya's eyebrow raised, prompting him, so he reluctantly continued. "...Are you and Asahi dating?"

Nishinoya blinked in surprise. "No. Why?" He frowned, but then his face suddenly lit up in glee. "Do you like him?"

Ennoshita shook his head no, a confused look on his face, and Noya deflated. "Dang."

"What?"

Noya looked around himself, then brought the back of his hand up to the side of his mouth, shielding it from the view of anyone else who might happen to be watching. "He kinda has a thing for you. Like, a big thing." He lowered his hand and leaned back. "Be gentle on him, okay? You know how fragile he is. Oh, and don't tell him you know, he's trying his best to hide it from you."

The spiky-haired boy backed away, and went to go catch up with the others, leaving Ennoshita to try and process what he'd just heard.

"Wait, wait," He called. "Do you like him, Noya?"

Nishinoya grinned, looking back over his shoulder. "Course not, Ennoshita. I'm dating Tanaka."

Ennoshita's jaw slackened. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah! Me and Asahi are just friendly, that's all. Mostly cause it makes Ryuu get all jealous and it's funny."

"...Oh." Ennoshita was stunned; he'd never expected this to happen.

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then."

-

When everybody was leaving that day, Asahi, Noya and Tanaka had all traipsed past Ennoshita in a pack. Asahi and Ennoshita made eye contact for a second, and Asahi's cheeks had reddened the tiniest bit. A shy smile had formed on his face as he looked up at Ennoshita from under his lashes, and Ennoshita had dredged up a slightly awkward smile back, wondering if Asahi always looked at him like that. He couldn't remember.

Ennoshita just couldn't seem to fathom- why him? He was probably the most bland member of their team; he wasn't even that good at volleyball in comparison to- well, almost everyone else. He was just average, he got average grades, he was average in looks and in stature. What did Asahi see in him that he didn't see in any other boy on the team, or in anyone else at all? He didn't know.

-

-

"Yo, Ennoshitaaah!"

Ennoshita rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as he turned and saw Tanaka running up behind him. "You don't have to yell, I'm right here," He chided, but Tanaka ignored him, continuing to talk at the same loud volume.

"Me and Noya were gonna watch movies and stuff tomorrow night. You should come too!"

"Oh, okay-" Ennoshita blinked. "Where's it happening?"

"Ehh, that's not so certain yet. Let's just meet at the gates after school tomorrow." Tanaka kept walking and passed Ennoshita. "Oh, you should totally bring Narita and Kinoshita too."

Ennoshita nodded, waving fondly at his bald friend. "Sure. See you then, Tanaka."

"See ya!"

-

The next day, the five second-years in the Karasuno volleyball club all met outside the school gates.

"So where are we going?" Ennoshita asked, looking between everyone with an eyebrow raised.

Noya skipped past them, holding a bright blue popsicle that was dripping slightly into his hand. "This way, my friends!"

As he started walking, Ennoshita glanced at Tanaka to see what expression he was making, and sure enough he had a goofy, loved-up smile on his face as he followed after Noya. Ennoshita shook his head with a smile and kept going without saying anything, wondering how he'd never noticed it before.

-

They arrived at their destination, and Noya charged at the door, knocking five times before stepping back.

"You don't have a key?" Kinoshita asked, but he shut his mouth when the door opened and Asahi stood behind it.

"Hi Asahiii! We're here!" Noya yelled.

Asahi blinked, looking down at everyone in confusion, and Ennoshita's eyes widened slowly.

"...Noya." He murmured, a dangerous edge to his voice. "Did you tell Asahi we were coming here?"

Nishinoya froze, then laughed, turning around towards Ennoshita with a sheepish look on his face.

"Erm... Well no...? But I knew he'd say yes, so I thought I'd just save myself the time, right? And plus he has way more DVDs than me anyway! Haha..."

Ennoshita's palm flew to his face, and he yanked Noya away from the door by the collar with a sigh. "Sorry, Asahi, we'll be going now."

Asahi sighed back, smiling at Noya with an exasperated look on his face.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm not busy, you can all come in if you want." He stepped back, opening the door, and Noya cheered and ran inside. Tanaka followed him, smacking Asahi on the arm as he went, and Narita and Kinoshita looked at each other before they went in too.

"I'm sorry about this." Ennoshita said as Asahi beckoned him inside as well. "I thought Noya was taking us to his house. I should've realised it was you who lived here."

Asahi shook his head, a smile still present as ever on his face, and closed the door. "No, really, it's fine. He's pulled stuff like this before, so I'm used to it." He paused. "Besides, I'd love to get to know you more, Ennoshita-San. A- and Narita and Kinoshita too of course."

Ennoshita swallowed, suddenly feeling guilty as he realised that Asahi's crush seemed to be pretty deep. "Yeah, me too," he said, mostly out of politeness, and proceeded to escape into the living room with everyone else.

-

It was halfway through The Dark Knight, and Ennoshita was enjoying himself, to an extent; he liked this movie much more than the rest of the crap Noya and Tanaka had been putting on.

Except for when it was the middle of a scary scene, and everyone was watching intensely... Except for Ennoshita. In the heat of the moment, Asahi had slowly, but surely, pressed himself up against him, and Ennoshita was trying his best to pretend he hadn't noticed. Asahi's head hovered just above his, and Ennoshita had to dismiss the thought that it looked like Asahi had an old, set-in hickey on his neck. Or maybe it was some kind of volleyball injury? Who knew.

_"Why so serious?"_

Asahi yelped and squirmed a little at the unfortunate things happening to the man on screen's face, and Ennoshita sighed a little in relief- the shock had made Asahi jump and move away.

-

Tanaka's phone chimed at about three at the morning.

"Oh, crap, I've gotta go," He exclaimed, reading the text with wide eyes. Noya looked up too, giving Tanaka's thigh a not-so-subtle rub.

"Huh? I'll go with you, Ryuu," He said.

Tanaka grinned at him broadly and nodded.

"D'aww, thanks buddy." He said, his tone light. "Bye everybody! Thanks for having us over, Asahi." Tanaka patted Ennoshita on the head as he went, the longer-haired of the two having dropped off to sleep a few minutes ago.

"No problem." Asahi smiled, waving to them as they saw themselves out.

The door clicked shut, and over on the other couch, Kinoshita spoke up.

"Maybe we should get going too. It's pretty late."

Asahi waved a hand. "You don't have to! It's no problem, really."

Narita laughed nervously, bringing a hand up to the back of his head.

"I'd love to, Azumane, but to be honest I'm exhausted."

Kinoshita nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, thanks a lot though, this was fun."

Asahi stood up, turning down the volume on the TV.

"Oh, what about Ennoshita?"

Narita's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. His house is in the opposite direction, isn't it?"

"And it's pitch black outside."

Asahi spoke up. "I could walk with him back to his house when he wakes up? I mean I don't mind at all."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yes, it's fine, I really don't mind. He'll probably wake up in a minute anyway."

"Ahh, Azumane, always our reliable ace. I hope you're not just being polite."

Asahi smiled, shaking his head.

"Alright, thanks again. See you at school, then."

-

About half an hour had passed, and Ennoshita still hadn't woken up, but Asahi couldn't bear to do it himself.

His teammate's black hair had just framed his face so perfectly, and Asahi's hand had hovered an inch above Ennoshita's shoulder that he was about to lightly shake.

In the end he just gave up, and pushed him back gently so his head rested against the sofa. He just hoped that Ennoshita didn't have to be anywhere- unlikely, though it was, that he'd have somewhere to be at half three in the morning.

Asahi blushed as he placed a blanket over Ennoshita's lap, and mourned how weak his resolve was- Ennoshita just looked so perfectly beautiful in his sleep. He turned around and went into the kitchen, deciding to try and take his mind off things by making a late-night (early-morning?) sandwich.

-

"Mmmmmhh..."

Ennoshita's head felt heavy.

He opened his eyes slowly, completely forgetting where he was for almost a full minute before he saw Asahi sitting on the other sofa, his head dropping as he tried his best not to fall asleep.

Ennoshita looked around him, wondering where everyone else had gone, when Asahi looked up and noticed he was awake.

"Ah, Ennoshita, you're up," He said, a smile on his face. He looked completely exhausted, and Ennoshita immediately felt the need to apologise.

"Asahi, were you waiting for me to wake up?" Ennoshita sighed as he watched Asahi nod sheepishly, and his face twisted into an apologetic frown. "I'm so sorry I kept you. It must be so late."

Asahi glanced at the clock on the coffee table and Ennoshita followed his gaze, gasping at he noticed the time.

"Four a.m.?! Asahi!!"

Asahi's eyes widened at his reaction, but Ennoshita couldn't help but wince at the tired redness underneath those eyes. He stood up quickly and grabbed his school bag from the floor, not acknowledging when Asahi stood up too.

"S...sorry, did you have to be somewhere?" Asahi asked, worry lacing his voice.

Ennoshita shook his head. "No, that's not it, Asahi! I've kept you up so late. And after you didn't even know we were coming..."

Asahi stepped forwards, and closed his hand around Ennoshita's shoulder. For a few seconds, the shorter boy felt intimidated, but then a gentle smile broke across Asahi's face.

"Really, don't worry about me, Ennoshita-San, I'm happy to have you here. I only stayed up because I wanted to walk with you to your house. It's so dark."

Ennoshita slumped in embarrassment. "Asahi... I can't let you do that, not after all... All this."

"All what? I just had you all over for an hour or two, it's nothing. And I want to do this, Ennoshita. There's not a lot of streetlights around this area and I want to make sure you don't get hurt."

Ennoshita was about to protest further, but Asahi shushed him and started towards the door, picking up his keys from the bowl on the hall table. Ennoshita wondered if Asahi was doing this because of his crush, or if it was just out of the kindness of his heart. Upon the realisation that no, Asahi would do this for anyone, he was just that kind-

Yeah, he really didn't deserve someone like Asahi.

Even though he really didn't see him in that way.

But the thing was, he thought as Asahi locked the front door behind him, it was hard not to let himself get swept up in Asahi's kindness.

-

-

"Hey, Ennoshita!"

"Hey, Narita, hey, Kinoshita."

It was lunchtime, back at school on Monday, and the conversation continued for a little while, until thoughts of Asahi crossed Ennoshita's mind.

"What would you do if some- some girl liked you, and they were really nice and always doing stuff for you, and you could tell they really like you even though they haven't said anything. And you didn't really feel anything for them, but you didn't want to hurt their feelings by telling them that, and part of you kind of wants to give them a chance? Like a little bit?" He asked, knowing he was making himself pretty obvious, but deciding not to care.

"Well, nothing, if I didn't really like them." Kinoshita replied. "It wouldn't exactly be fair on them if you started something and you didn't totally return of their feelings to them."

"And besides, if you told them you didn't like them if they haven't confessed their feelings to you, that would probably mean they aren't ready for you to tell them that yet." Narita added.

Ennoshita nodded slowly, biting his lip.

"So who is it, huh, Ennoshita?" They asked, sporting evil grins on their faces.

"Oh," Ennoshita said. "Nobody really." The lie rolled straight off his tongue.

-

-

The wind was strong, lifting Ennoshita's hair and slapping it down behind his ears. It was strange. This was warm wind. He wasn't cold at all, but the wind still whipped around him. It was starting to get a little painful; the way that leaves and other shit flying around the air kept scuffing his exposed face and arms. He didn't have any protection against it other than the thin uniform he was wearing on his way home.

He had no choice than to keep walking against the violent air around him, unless he wanted to turn back and try to wait until the wind died down. Something in the air made Ennoshita feel like it wouldn't be going away any time soon though.

It was all a bit of a blur, but he was sure he could see Asahi coming towards him.

"Hi!" The deep voice calls, raising a hand and waving at Ennoshita. Ennoshita hurries to catch up with him, not wanting Asahi to be standing out in this crazy weather longer than he has to.

"This wind is awful, isn't it?" He says, a gentle smile on his face as he turns to start walking the other way again. Ennoshita nods, hoping his smile back is convincing.

"The basketball hoop on the wall outside blew down, I heard," Ennoshita said. Just because it was something to say.

"Haha. I heard that too. It's ridiculous!"

"Ah, it was falling down anyway. To be honest I think it would have gone without the wind," Ennoshita says, and Asahi laughs again.

Before either of them speak again, Asahi's phone beeps, and he pulls it out of his pocket.

Ennoshita blinks, and looks away out of politeness.

_((So hows it goin with ennoshita?? ;) ;) ))_

Asahi sighs and taps out a reply, then puts it back in his pocket. Straight away, a reply comes back, but he just laughs softly and puts the phone away instead of replying.

_((Waaaaht!!! good luck!!! I believ in you!!!! :OOO!!!!))_

"Just Nishinoya. Being stupid, as always," He says, a smile on his face.

Ennoshita smiles, not sure whether to laugh, and Asahi shakes his head and pats him on the shoulder.

They keep walking, Asahi staring at the ground.

The wind was still beating against both of their backs, and Ennoshita could feel a sense of frustration coming from somewhere.

Whether it was from the wind or from Asahi, he couldn't tell.

When they reached the turning point that branched their paths, Asahi stopped, suddenly.

"Ah, Ennoshita... I just want to talk to you. Just for a minute."

Ennoshita nodded, his heart speeding up as he guessed what might be coming.

"Ennoshita, I- I'm just going to say it. I've waited this long."

He pauses, taking in a breath, and Ennoshita feels his hands shake and start to sweat.

"Ennoshita, um, I like you. I- don't know how you feel back, but- um..."

Ennoshita's heart thuds painfully, and he looks at the floor.

Asahi watches him, but Ennoshita doesn't look up to see the expression he's wearing.

"Ennoshita, I-"

"Asahi." Ennoshita stops him, mouth dry. "Azumane, um-"

Asahi visibly winces at the addressal, but Ennoshita continues. "Um, I'm sorry, I- I'm sorry, Asahi, I can't be with you. I-...." He paused, struggling for words. "You're Azumane Asahi. You're... Well you're... And I'm just..."

There's a long silence between them, and neither one of them moves. The only sound is the wind roaring and scratching at Ennoshita's ears.

"Are you serious, Ennoshita?"

Ennoshita looked down in embarrassment.

"I- I'm sorry, but I- just. Do you really think-" Asahi paused, collecting himself.

"It's just... When you say it that way... It sounds like you think that you aren't... Like you aren't good enough for me. I know that sounds ridiculous..."

Ennoshita blinked. Hearing it put into words in that way-

It made him realise that what Asahi had said was completely true.

"I..." He tried, unable to say anything.

"That's not true... Is it?" Asahi leant down, trying to catch Ennoshita's eyes. "Ennoshita?"

Ennoshita's shoulders hunched inwards as he struggled to form a response.

"You're- you're kidding..." Asahi's jaw hung slack. "No, Ennoshita, look at me."

Ennoshita breathed in slowly as Asahi's hands closed over his shoulders.

"Asahi..."

Asahi shook his head. "Ennoshita, look... Look at yourself."

He ran his fingers through Ennoshita's bangs, pushing the black hair away from his face. "You're beautiful. And you're smart. And you can be anything you want to be. And I- really like you."

Ennoshita was spellbound for a few seconds, but he broke Asahi's gaze and looked down. "Come on, Asahi."

"No, Ennoshita, I mean it." He breathed out, stepping away. "Why do you think I fell for you, Ennoshita?"

Ennoshita looked up in surprise at the plainness of Asahi's words. Asahi's head was turned to the floor, and his eyes were distant. He looked to be holding back tears.

"I was going to ask if you'd give me a chance, but- I think... That's too selfish of me." He stepped backwards, trying to hold it together. "Just... Ennoshita..."

He swallowed. "Ennoshita, please don't give up. I think... I think if that's what you wanted, you could be an amazing captain. Just... Please just believe you can do it."

As Asahi started to walk away, his shoulders hunched in on himself. Ennoshita watched, trying to move, or say something, but he couldn't. He could only watch his back recede, and feel his knees start to shake as he heard Asahi cry.

He stood. And then he turned and walked towards his house, huffing out shallow breaths, tasting the dry dust that was kicked up by the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: there's a short continuation to this here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7054417
> 
> I'm so sorry for the title drop.
> 
> I read a EnnoTana fic a bit similar to this the other day. I really liked it, check it out: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6677314/chapters/15271897
> 
> What did you think? I'm not really that great at writing these characters yet, but I tried.


End file.
